Girls?
by Marsetta
Summary: Cecily Longbottom has a secret. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU Girl/Girl Love.


**Sup. So, I got a review that told me I should continue my other works. The only thing is, I am stuck with them. Which is why I'm doing these. I will be getting to my older works, starting with my Rugrats one since that is almost done, and I will finish them, hopefully this year, that was my resolution after all, but I need some time. I won't be able to finish them all this month, and if I tried then I might never finish any of them, I have this thing, where if I mess up or if I lose work, I lose interest completely. This has happened in more than one story and I have deleted them. All stories up now I still have interest in, I just need some time to get Ideas for them. Please be a patient for the next chapters in my stories. **

**So, this is part of my Bronwen Weasley AU. I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't give up on me. **

**I Don't Own!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She watched as the body before her moved swiftly, their back bending and their hips moving just so.<p>

Curse her and her whims.

She had agreed to take a dance class with Harriet Potter and Bronwen Weasley. The two girls had found out that a couple of seventh years and a few sixth years had started a dance class on the third floor.

So here she was, Cecily Longbottom, sitting in a room full of tightly clad, sweaty, flexing, female bodies.

Never in her thirteen years of life, did she know that the scenario she was in would make her heart beat faster and her hands shake as she looked from one girl to the next.

Harry looked at her sympathetically, she thought that Cecily was nervous, she was, but not in the way Harry thought.

Quickly making an excuse, she dashed out of the room. None of the girls stopped her, and she was grateful.

* * *

><p>She woke with a start, her dream was vivid, still in perfect color in her mind, though fading slowly as time went by.<p>

Her dream was filled with an unknown woman, her legs long and holding her still as it proceeded to get steamier and steamier. Cecily was beat red the rest of the morning, Troy glanced at her with a knowing look, though, Cecily doubts he knew exactly what it was she dreamed.

* * *

><p>Everywhere around her, girls were gushing on about their crushes. It was Valentines day, and no one had a single care. They fluttered here and there, candies and cards in hand. She hid herself amongst the students at the Gryffindor table, not making eye contact with any of the students there.<p>

"So Cecily, who is you 'Valentine'?" Janet Thomas asked from her right. Mary Finnegan snorted from her left.

"I think it is the second year Ravenclaw, right?" Mary looked over at Artemis Lovegood before looking back at Cecily.

She couldn't help but turn red. She didn't have a crush on anyone in particular at the moment, and it was definitely Not and never will be her best friend.

She shook her head before taking a bite of bacon.

"What are we talking about?" Harriet asked as she sat across from Cecily, who choked when she got an eyeful of Harriet's chest when she bent in half to get in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, patting her on the back as he pushed Mary out of the way. Mary just huffed in annoyance as she was forced two seats down by Harriet's two friends. Janet rolled her eyes and switched places with Bronwen so she could sit next to her best friend.

"I-I'm f-fine." Cecily managed to say, but her mind was somewhere else, 'When had Harriet filled out so much?'

"Did you see that?" Ron asked from her side. She looked over and got an eye full of too tight shirt. Bronwen had knelt on her seat to get a better look at whatever it was she saw, practically shoving her chest in Cecily's face.

Cecily let out a small whimper before shooting out of her seat and rushing off. She barely heard Ron asking her friends 'What did I do?'.

* * *

><p>The Yule Ball. Cecil hadn't planned on going, but when he found that Jaime wanted to, for some unknown reason to Cecily, she decided to go with him, since he could only go if an older student asked him.<p>

She danced the first dance with Jaime, she had fun. But then Jaime went off with Mary, who had asked for a dance to make her date jealous, Cecily found herself alone. She couldn't help but stare as the girls danced. They all wore their best, with their best makeup and their hair done in ways that made them all shine.

Her eyes found Cassiopeia Malfoy. The girl was beautiful, not that she would admit that to anyone any time soon, but she found herself looking at the blondes more. And tall girls, their legs always caught Cecily's attention.

Before she could do much more, a tall blonde boy approached her.

"Hello. Would you like to dance?" He asked her, extending his hand. 'Well, it's two out of three.' Cecily thought before taking his hand.

* * *

><p>She had kept it a secret from everyone for over seven years. The only people who knew were Jaime Weasley and Artemis Lovegood. And that was only because they found her diary and Jaime was an intrusive jerk when he was fifteen.<p>

But now? She had never so much as thought that a girl would be willing to go out with her. She wasn't pretty, but she was in perfect shape.

"Hello? I said my name was Katherine. What's yours?" The girl was perfect. Tall, blonde, and she had nice, not too big and not too small, assets.

"Cecily."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Awesome? Meh? <strong>

**I like writing these.**

**Mars**


End file.
